untitled
by dupidnavagog
Summary: Everyone thinks Jin is so passive.. Why is that?Smacktalking, followed by an unspoken challenge between two highly competitive people. Will they respect each other in the morning? M for content, but I've seen much worse.


There was no sake, no hallucinogenic crops, or wild mushrooms to blame this on. This may be, however, a simple example of competition that has gone too far, or when challenges should be ignored….

Mugen flipped idly through the ukiyo-e magazine he had held onto since Edo. "Maaan, I'd love to stick my face in between those hooters," he laughed to himself. "Oh but this booty is unreal, I'd like to get with that, too." He glanced at Jin, who didn't seem to hear anything he said, "Hey, so are you a butt man or a boob man? Hey!"

Even if Jin wouldn't engage in this conversation with him, Mugen could have some fun pissing him off. He hasn't been able to really tweak Jin out yet, and he saw it as a personal goal.

"Dude don't you even look at women? I mean you spent my whole ryuu – by the way I want it back, asshole – on that Kohana bitch-"

"Don't talk about Shino like that," Jin said flatly. Mugen laughed, egged on by the reaction.

"Aw come on man, what was it about her? I didn't get to see – was she hot, or what?"

Jin glared at him over his glasses. "Talking about women like that is disrespectful. You can do as you wish, but I won't engage in it."

"Dude you are so gay!" Mugen laughed. "'Talking about women like that is disrespectful'," he mocked in a lowered voice. "That's the kind of thing that only momma's boys or fags say. So which are you, huh? You a fag?"

"So, it is important for you to believe I am gay?" Jin asked simply, nonplussed. Mugen stopped. He only expected to be ignored, or to face Jin's indignation – but not this.

"Well you never said you _weren't _gay, either," he countered. After all, this is what counted to Mugen. Doesn't silence mean consent? Yes, he's quite sure that's true.

"So it is important for you to hear me say I'm _not_ gay?" Jin arched an eyebrow at him. "Tell me, why does it matter to you whom I sleep with? Unless, of course-"

Mugen first felt confused, then offended. _Jin's fucking with my head! He won't win, no way. _"Never happen, man! Just try to turn me into a meat-packer, I dare you." Jin was silent and unmoving. "Yeah, thought so, punk-ass." Mugen turned to head outside, hoping to relish a cool breeze, and get away from Jin's scrutiny. But just before he could pass the threshold, Jin hand darted out, gripped Mugen's shoulder, and spun him around forcefully. Before Mugen could respond, Jin had kissed him firmly. His lips felt soft, not in a womanly way, but in a – nice way. Mugen had to shake it off. After all, Jin just kissed him. And regardless of how nice it felt, those were still Jin's lips.

But then he was overcome by the desire to one-up Jin. "Oh that's all? You SUCK," Mugen pulled loose the silk cord from Jin's ponytail, thrust his fingers through his thick black hair and kissed him back, running his tongue along Jin's.

Jin would not be outdone. He eyed Mugen dangerously, looking slightly wild with his raven hair falling over his face and shoulders. With unexpected force, Jin tore Mugen's shirt back with a satisfying rip and slammed him hard against the wall. Mugen's sinewy, lean torso felt good and solid against his own. Even through the layers of Jin's kimono and gi, he could feel Mugen's heart pounding wildly. Jin's fingers closed around the back of his neck as he gave Mugen a long, deep kiss. His fingers spread and explored Mugen's back and shoulders as his tongue searched for Mugen's. Mugen's breath grew heavy – his hips strained forward against Jin's. No! Can't. Let. Jin. Win.

"Oh yeah?" Mugen's hands worked madly at Jin's garments. "How the hell do you wear all this shit," Mugen grumbled as he pulled open Jin's clothes, his hakama dropping to his ankles and his kimono falling open they sank to the floor, half grappling, half groping.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Jin's hands worked smoothly and relentlessly over Mugen's body. They traced over his narrow hips, along his thighs, just under his buttocks, until Mugen was ready to curse him and demand that he grip Little Mugen, which felt as if it had been achingly hard for an eternity. Still he was torn. Part of him wanted Fuu to come in and make Jin stop, but the other part didn't want it to ever end. Finally Jin obliged, giving Little Mugen long strokes as his other hand moved to the back. Mugen's eyes fluttered slightly as he drew in a sharp breath. He never caught the tiny smirk on Jin's face.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Jin and Mugen lay on the floor, close but not touching. They were still naked, the warm night shielding them from any chill as the sweat dried off of their bodies. Mugen savored the sweet soreness he felt in various parts of his body, like little reminders of the pleasures Jin had blessed him with for the last few hours. Jin's face was serene, eyes half-closed. He felt quietly triumphant, having exploited Mugen's remarkable flexibility in ways that would have severely injured other partners, male and female alike. _Who's your daddy, Mugen,_ he thought gloriously to himself,

Mugen turned the thought around in his head, _how do I say this without sounding really gay?_ Finally he opened his mouth.

"That thing you did, uh, back then," he started, trying to sound casual," how do you think, would that work on women?"

"Mhm."

_Ass,_ thought Mugen. _Can't you just give real answer, just_ _for once?_ "Probably drive Fuu crazy, maybe get her to shut up and relax a little for once."

"Mhm."

_What the hell is Mhm" supposed to be?_ Mugen thought angrily. He flushed at the idea that Jin had had both of them. Could that be the meaning of "mhm"? Could a dork like Jin really be some kind of sex master ? _Better shake that off_, he told himself, desperately willing his bravado to return to him.

"You know this doesn't change anything, if you thought this would make me not kill you after we find this Sunflower guy." Mugen lay there, staring at the ceiling and awaiting an answer. Silence. "Hey, I said it doesn't change anything. Did you hear me?"

He was answered by a soft snore.

"Ass," he muttered.


End file.
